dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shire Leviathan
Shire Leviathan is one of the many female protagonists of Highschool DxD: Jester of the Gremory Clan. She is a second-year high school student at Kuoh Academy, the descendent of the original Leviathan, and a master at using Dragon Slayer Magic. Appearance Shire is a young girl with long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest and brown eyes. She wears a green, scaly dress and two green horn-like clips on her hair. After the end of volume 13, Shire changes up her appearance. She now wears a long sleeved, purple and white dress with a flower pattern adorning the sleeves. She has a small tie with ribbons holding her hair in pigtails and stockings. Personality Shire is a very shy and polite girl, and is very eager to try and make friends. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As a Devil who is a descendant of the original Leviathan, Shire possess an impressive amount of demonic power and has all the common skills and powers of one. Shire has the ability to teleport as she subconsciously teleported to the Occult Research Club. * Sea Serpent Dragon Tail: The special Ability of the Leviathan Bloodline. Shire can transform into a gigantic Sea Serpent and summon and control massive amounts of Seawater. The amount that she can summoned and the Control over the Water is even greater as that of the Sitri-Clan. Dragon Slayer Magic '(ドラゴンスレイヤーマジック, ''Doragon Sureiyā Majikku): This is a unique magic invented for the purpose of harming or killing dragons and dragon-related beings. Shire possesses extreme skill in dragon slayer magic, which paired with her immense demonic power, makes her a powerful opponent. When using Dragon Slayer Magic, Shire gains the ability to produce, control and devour the element she implicitly controls. Shire's nickname, the "Ultimate Dragon Slayer", is derived from her large arsenal of dragon slayer types. * '''Sea Dragon Slayer (シードラゴンスレイヤー, Shī Doragon Sureiyā): Shire's most used Dragon Slayer Magic. Sea Dragon Slayer Magic grants Shire free reign over water, giving her the ability to create (in voluminous quantities), control and devour the element she implicitly controls. * Purgatory Dragon Slayer (煉獄ドラゴンスレイヤー,'' Purugakutorī Doragon Sureiyā''): Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slaying Magic that utilizes extremely hot fire, so hot it melts stone. Like other Dragon Slayer Magics, usage of this Magic gives Shire the ability to produce, control and devour said element. ** Purgatory Dragon's Seventh Hell (煉獄ドラゴンセブンス地獄, Purugakutorī Doragon Sebunsu Heru): Shire engulfs her surroundings in a small dome that can expand to the size of an small island. Upon completion of the dome size, everything surrounding Shire is then set ablaze using extremely potent flames. * Black Dragon Slayer '(ブラックドラゴンスレイヤー, ''Burakku Doragon Sureiyā): Black Dragon Slayer Magic is a hybrid type of Dragon Slaying Magic that utilizes a fusion of both, Dragon Slayer Magic and Black Magic. Like other Dragon Slayer Magics, usage of this Magic gives Shire the ability to produce and control said element, but unlike other Dragon Slayer Magics, Shire must devour the most pure form of Black Magic. * 'Tempest Dragon Slayer '(テンペストドラゴンスレイヤー, Tenpesuto Doragon Sureiyā): Tempest Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slaying Magic that utilizes fast an powerful winds and hurricanes. Like other Dragon Slayer Magics, usage of this Magic gives Shire the ability to produce, control and devour said element. ** 'Tempest Dragon's Poetic Dawn of Malebolge '(テンペストドラゴンの詩的な夜明け, Tenpesuto Doragon Poetikku Don Māreboruje): After taking a sharp breath, Shire releases a destructive gust of wind from her mouth that is quite lethal in force. * '''Absolute Dragon Slayer (絶対ドラゴンスレイヤー, Absoryūto Doragon Sureiyā): Absolute Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slaying Magic that utilizes voluminous amounts of ice. Like other Dragon Slayer Magics, usage of this Magic gives Shire the ability to produce, control and devour said element. * Heavenly Dragon Slayer '(ヘヴンリードラゴンスレイヤー, ''Hevunrī Doragon Sureiyā): An extremely powerful form of Dragon Slayer Magic. Heavenly Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that was designed to slay Heavenly Dragons and Heavenly Dragon-class beings. Unlike other types of Dragon Slayer Magic that are replenished by the devouring their respective element, Heavenly Dragon Slayer Magic must be recharged overtime. '''Enhanced Strength and Defense: Shire boasts a lot of physical strength and defense, a standard of the Rook. She can presumably use this strength to lift heavy objects with ease and use them as projectiles and use large amounts of water to crush hard materials such as metal. Immense Speed: Shire possesses impressive speed. Flight: Being a Devil, Shire can fly using her 8 wings. Trivia * Her appearance is based off, Wendy Marvell from Tail Fairy Tail. * Shire's name in derived from the Pokémon ((Japanese: アシレーヌ A'''shire'ne).'' * Shire dislikes sour food, but she does like grapefruit. * Her birthday is November 11th. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Uther Pendragon's Peerage Category:Dr Drumkit